Set the record straight tonight
by lemmonpie
Summary: One-shot. Jack came back home with his girlfriend, Macy, how is keeping the flame alive while living with the Mercer brothers and seeking for revenge? Set during the movie, JackOC. Enjoy!


_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Four Brothers characters, I do own the ones I created and, of course, I own my imagination… **_

_**I just needed to get this one-shot out of my system and I've wanted to have a fanfiction rated as M for a while. Hope you like it. Read and review please!**_

_**--**_

Bobby, Angel and Jack walked back into their mother's house, it was two days after Evelyn's funeral and all the boys had spend the afternoon at her lawyer's office. The brothers had gone to Johnny's bar after visiting the attorney and arranging all the legal stuff, they sure needed a drink…

Walking back into the house, Macy, Jack's girlfriend, came downstairs. She was surprised by Angel and Sofi rushing back to his room _"Hold your horses!"_ she thought.

Everyone was shocked when Jack showed up back in Detroit with Macy. They had being living together for over a year now and they were very much in love. Only Evelyn knew about her, from the letters her youngest send her and his calls, letting her know that he was all right, he had a good girlfriend and that the band had got a recording deal.

Macy stood in the staircase, she was pretty petit, small and thin, she had long blond hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing black booty shorts and a white tank top, yes she was tiny but she had some big boobs, the ones that made Jack first notice her when her best friend, Matt, introduced them.

"Hey, guys" she said to Jack and Bobby "there's dinner to heat up if you are hungry"

"I'm not hungry, girl, but thanks" Bobby headed upstairs while some really strong noises came from Angel's room "oh, great! She's having a loud night!" he said sarcastically.

"Are you hungry, babe?" she asked to Jack as she walked to face him.

"Sure, what's for dinner?" he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to peck on her lips a few times "if Bobby thinks Sofi is having a loud night is because he never heard your loudness…" he whispered with a mischievous smile.

"We are so lucky Mr. and Mss. Richards are half way deft" she smiled "they are both over seventy years old, anyway, they are a lovely couple and good neighbors!" They started walking hand in hand to the kitchen "Sofi and I made meatloaf and mashed potatoes, we didn't knew if you guys were coming so we made enough for all of you too"

They got to the kitchen and Jack started to help, setting his place when Macy took the glass from his hand.

"Sit down, I'll get your dinner ready in a minute, Sofi already told me where everything is" hearing this, he sat down on the table and smiled at his girl.

A few minutes later, his dinner was ready, he eat while Macy sat next to him, drinking some orange juice. When he was done, she was about to take his plate to wash it but he pulled her down to sit her on his lap and kissed the back of her neck.

"Thanks for dinner" he said as he kissed down her shoulders.

"You are welcome, honey" she said and turned around to face him, straddling him as they began to kiss, a while later, he started leaning forward to lay Macy on the kitchen table, where they started a heavy make-out session.

He placed her on the wooden table and she wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him on top of her, his left hand got tangled in her blond hair, his right one travel up her belly under her tank top to get to her right boob. Her arms got around his neck as she played with his hair as well, he started kissing down her jaw and moving to her neck again sucking hard and nibbling her shoulders, just the way he knew drove her crazy. The hand that was interweaved in her hair moved down to her ass as she kept her hands around his head and the back of his neck, running her nails down his back a little.

"Hey! I have breakfast on that table!" the couple was startle by Bobby's voice as he walked into the kitchen and headed to the fridge "you two have a room upstairs, make use of it, ok?"

"Sorry, Bobby" both of the youngsters mumbled at the same time, blushing furiously. Macy jumped from the table and took Jack's hand to take him to his old room.

"Night, Bobby!" she called when they were half way up the stairs.

"Night, guys!" Bobby answered from the kitchen. _"She's making my little brother into a man, and she's damn good at it!"_ he thought and smiled proudly at the man Jack was becoming.

Jack and Macy were on the top of the staircase when she started kissing him again.

"That was so embarrassing!" she said laughing.

"Yes, but he has seen worse, he walked into Angel and Sofi a couple of years ago and I'm sure that nothing can scare him anymore!" he joked and pulled her close to kiss her again and make her walk backwards to his room.

They entered the bedroom and Jack kicked the door closed while still kissing Macy, he let go of her for a second to turn around and lock the door as well.

"There, no one can walk in on us now!" he said going back to kiss her and backing her against the wall next to the door.

She smirked at him as she grabbed the edge of his t-shirt and pulled it up his head; she tossed the shirt across the room and launched herself to kiss his neck and chest. He moaned a little when he felt her teeth running on the side of his neck and slowly going down to his chest, his ribs and his abdomen while her small hands started to unlock his belt; she managed to take his belt off but he stopped her before he lost his jeans. He wanted to play too.

He picked her up from her feet and dropped her on the bed without a second thought and she had already very little clothes to begin with, he started lifting her tank top kissing, biting, licking her belly, her ribs and finally pulling it away from her body, leaving her shirtless and noticing she never had a bra on. She moaned and whimpered helplessly as he ran his tongue all along her tummy and the side of her left breast to go up her neck again and turned her to kiss and lick her back. She got up again and started to undo his jeans but she was interrupted when one of his large hands made his way inside her night shorts and went beneath her white cotton underwear and slowly entered her as she gasped at the feeling.

"Baby, that's awesome, but please stop for a second" Macy moaned breathlessly.

"Convince me, you know how much I love doing that" Jack smirked wickedly as he stood in front of her.

She sat up straight and ended unzipping his jeans and pulled them along with his boxers harshly to the floor, he stepped out of them as she took him into her mouth and began to suck carefully at his length making him moan loudly. She started to increase her pace running her tongue on his shaft as he groaned, tangling his hands in her hair.

He couldn't take it anymore; he reached into her panties again, only this time he yanked them down her legs and throw them to the floor. She smiled and let go of him. He pulled the covers and both of them got into the single bed, totally naked and they began to kiss hungrily again.

"Funny, the last time I had sex in this bed was like two years ago" he joked and pinned her arms over her head as he lay on top of her.

"Well, you can set the record straight tonight" she smiled and kissed him again as he held her hands over her head with one hand and the other one traveled her body till he reached between her thighs and placed a finger inside of her. "mmh, you are killing me!" she moaned.

Jack laughed and positioned himself between her legs and finally pushed into her. She let out a small moan as she felt him going deep in and backing out to start again. He closed his eyes and all that came from his lips were moans, whimpers and smiles.

He began to thrust a bit faster but still savoring every second of it, but when Macy couldn't contain the noises anymore she moaned loudly and cried his name, that was his cue to increase his pace and trust faster and harder into her. She moaned, screamed and breathed heavily as she stared to feel she was close, he could feel it too, she was getting smaller and he kept shoving himself intensely into her and grunting.

A few minutes later Macy came, feeling fireworks all over her body. A second later, probably from the feeling of Macy's tightening and loosing walls, Jack came too with one last thrust and a loud moan that almost certainly all the neighborhood heard.

They fell in each other's arms, breathing difficulty and trying to steady their heart's rates. Macy lay on the bed on her side with her back crushed into Jack's chest as he wrapped both his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. She hugged his arms and closed her eyes.

"Good night, Jackie" she smiled "I love you babe!"

"Good night, gorgeous" he brought he covers closer to them "I love you too, Macy baby!"

They drifted off to sleep soon and woke up the next morning exactly the way they had fallen asleep. They kissed once more before leaving the warmth of the bed and got up.

Jack grabbed his long johns and putted them on, Macy grabbed the same shorts and tank top she had on the night before and both went downstairs where they found Bobby sleeping on the couch.

"Bobby, what the hell are you doing sleeping on the couch?!" Jack asked surprised. His brother groaned as he woke up to see Jack and Macy looking at him.

"My bedroom is between yours and Angel's, like I could get any sleep last night being upstairs, you people fuck like animals!" he complained.


End file.
